


The Heartbreaker

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Oblivious Alec, Out of the Closet Alec, Smitten Magnus, just to have a bit of conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is the flamboyant popular senior that everyone both hates and adores.</p>
<p>Alec is the new kid that caught Magnus' eyes the first time he laid them on him.</p>
<p>With the growing reputation his siblings are having, one would think that their older brother was the same. The thing is... he isn't; he wasn't fashionable; he never wanted the spotlight; he always hid behind the crowds. Though there were apparent differences, maybe they're more alike than people thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader. It's been a while since I last posted. Thank you for choosing to read this story. This is gonna be so light-hearted and fluffy. Just wanted to warn you if you haven't been warned at the tags.
> 
> This is also an old fic I have written awhile back, so the first chapter is a tad bit rough and underdone. I apologize beforehand.
> 
> And I'm not entirely sure how often I'll progress this story because I'm also working on another one. So this is probably just some sweet fic I'm writing aside from the other story I'm writing but haven't posted yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_Alexander Gideon_ _Lightwood_ , the name that just went on and on in a certain glittery senior's mind like a broken record. He knew that it was absurd to be _this_ infatuated with a person you have only met a few hours ago. But he is, and he was beating himself because of it. The thought was just _impossible_. He knows that he gets attracted to a person easily, but this time it was somewhat _different_ compared from the last times. He didn't know how it was different, but there was just _something_ that made it _different_ somehow.

As Magnus and his friends walked down the halls towards their lockers, him being mentally absent during the conversation of his two companions, his wandering golden-green eyes saw the owner of the name that is running through his thoughts. His heart thumped in his chest as the memory of him seeing the blue eyed teen replayed in his head.

_Magnus and Ragnor entered their first class of the day, rowdy and annoying as usual, already wanting to leave because of the future boredom it ensues. The pair sat at the very back of the room, not wanting to be involved with anything that has something to do with their History subject or with their classmates or their teacher or anything that is not the other for that matter._

_When they were both settled down, they started to talk idle conversation; things that happened when one of them was not around; things that happened when one of them_ was _around; teachers that get on their nerves; students who're quite nice to look at every once in a while; and the difficult assignments given to them since it was their last year in high school._

_As if on cue, when they started to talk about their History teacher, Mr. Starkweather, he entered the room with his things in hand and a boy trailing behind him. Everyone settled on their seats as he walked towards his desk. While the teacher placed his books down and went over to the boy, Magnus was only focused on the new student, who was standing awkwardly at the front of the room. He had no idea why, but he can feel a slight interest towards him. Though he can't see his face entirely, he can see that he had jet-black hair and alabaster skin, which intrigued him more other than his shy persona._

_"Alright. Good morning to you all. We have a new transfer student today. His name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood." The boy visibly cringed at the use of his full name._

_"Um... Alec. I prefer to be called Alec." The boy corrected, his face still hung low and covered by his mussed up hair that was under a hoodie._

_Magnus loved how his voice sounded. It was soft, low and so_ sexy _, which is not forced in any way. There was also a hint of an accent he wasn't sure of. British he thinks, as he remembers on how Alec spoke his preferences about his name. For Magnus, he was nearing perfection. If there was anything that can ruin this moment, it's when the boy, Alec, looks up only to look not as amazing as he expected. That will be a tragic ending. His thoughts then were interrupted by Mr. Starkweather speaking again._

_"Alright, Alec. Before you can take your seat beside Mr. Bane, my most glittery student, at the back, please remove that hood of yours. I do not like seeing that over your head in my class, and so that your classmates can recognize you."_

_Magnus would never admit that he thanked God for blessing him Starkweather. He then held on his breath. It was the moment of truth. He was now going to see what this boy looked like. Alec sighed, pushing his hood back as well as his hair, revealing a face of an angel with soft facial features, inviting lips and dazzling blue eyes. Magnus felt himself gasp at how stunning the boy was, hoping immediately that no one had seen his reaction. Most of his classmates just looked nonchalant at the revelation._

_"Can I go to my seat now?" He asked, his cheeks now tinting red at the attention._

_Starkweather nodded. Alec then walked towards the only empty seat beside the one he assumed was Mr. Bane, just like their teacher instructed. Magnus was staring at him discreetly, not that he would admit_ that _to anyone. He nearly fell off his chair as he did, which was something people_ can't _and_ don't _see happen to him. He was_ the _Magnus Bane after all. But the blue eyed boy was just so beautiful that he couldn't tear his eyes away from him and make himself an embarrassment._

_Magnus noticed that Ragnor was looking at him peculiarly, which made him look away from the new kid -such a sad thing to do- and towards his best friend. An eyebrow was raised towards him in question._

_"Why're you looking at me like that?" Magnus asked in a hushed voice, assuming that his best friend didn't get the gesture._

_"You were staring at him. That's why." Ragnor replied at the same volume as his glittery companion's voice._

_"Your point is?"_

_The green haired teen was about to reply when Mr. Starkweather cleared his throat for everyone to silence. Now was the time he didn't thank God for the man that was their teacher. He then started the lecture, turning around to face the board. While they were faced with their teacher's back, Ragnor gave Magnus a_ we'll-talk-about-this-later _expression along with a sly smirk in the end, knowing that he wanted Catarina to be present during the interrogation about Magnus' newly found love interest. He then started_ not _listening to their lesson. The glittery teen also did the same, though with a different approach. He kept himself occupied with doodling on his notebook and giving side-glances towards the gorgeous new transfer student._

Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by a gagging sound coming from his side along with a few giggles. It was Ragnor and Catarina, teasing him _again_. The raven haired teen shoved the other boy on his arm, making said boy laugh boisterously.

"God, Magnus. Never thought that you would go back to that phase." Ragnor said as he placed his arm on Magnus' shoulder.

"Why don't you just approach him, Maggie?" Catarina inquired.

"You sound as if I haven't thought of that, Cat." Magnus said incredulously.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked, the conversation now drifting to a serious matter.

Magnus ran a ring-laden hand through his hair in frustration, fixing it at the same time. It wasn't that he hadn't really thought of it and just not admitting it to the bleached-hair girl. It was much more different and terrifying.

There was something about Alec that made him _nervous_. It was a feeling that was quite unwelcomed in his opinion. He was Magnus Bane. And Magnus Bane doesn't do nerves. Well, not anymore. He was never scared on talking to someone until now. And he was so unsure as to why. Maybe it was because of the boy's aura; a shy and innocent one and he's too afraid of ruining it. Maybe it was his voice; a marvelous sound that is unsure and jittery that may say _No_ to the question he has at the back of his mind. Maybe it was how he looked; a perfect sculpted face that everyone will fall for, but only a few actually know. There were a lot of _what ifs_ and _maybes_ , but he just can't place a finger on what the exact reason is. He was too busy admiring the beauty that is Alexander Lightwood to even think about the cause of his fallibility to go and speak to him. It was just a pitiful sight and if Magnus truly knew what he looked like at the moment, he would think the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for anything I have done wrong. Comment so I am able to correct my mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the support. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Corrections, rants, clarifications are welcome for my improvement. Thanks again, reader.
> 
> -GlitteryGreySweater
> 
> P.S. If you have the time, go check out my Wattpad account SilentPseudonym. There's a cast is present and a cover for the story and all that jazz. Thanks.


End file.
